Father Figure
by Trinka
Summary: Set after the fifth book. Can Snape and Harry get over their emnity towards each other and actually find a mutual respect? Update again...so soon. Yay!
1. Random Thoughts and a Firebolt

It had only been a week since he had disembarked from the Hogwarts Express and returned to his dismal life on Privet drive and Harry was already bored of it. Though it was quite a bit better this summer than any of the previous, due in whole to the Order's conversation with the Dursleys, Harry found he could no longer take joy in anything. He exhausted himself the first couple of days back studying Apparation, since he could take his test this summer, and he had done bits and pieces of his summer assignments, even finished a few, but he couldn't keep his mind on them for too long.

His mind kept drifting. It drifted most often to Sirius, but it also drifted to his conversation at the end of the year with Dumbledore, that horrible Umbridge woman, visions of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and strangely, his conversation with Luna on the last day before coming back here.

At the moment, he was sitting on his bed with his back to the open window staring straight at a wall without seeing it. Hedwig was out foraging and the Dursleys were still asleep. Harry couldn't sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well all week. Scattered on the floor were half a dozen letters from his friends. One from Ron, promising him that he, Harry, wouldn't have to stay there much longer, one from Dumbledore, telling him that he would continue Occlumency lessons with himself as well as Snape, and the others were from Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, and Luna...the last of which worried him just a bit. 

Sitting next to these letters were a couple of recent Daily Prophets. Instead of annoying his Aunt and Uncle by trying to watch the news with them again, he continued to receive the Wizarding paper and now read the whole thing, so as not to miss anything important. They were, thankfully, no longer portraying him as a delinquent, but he was mentioned far too often to fit his taste.

Still involved in his one-sided staring match with the wall, he didn't notice the tawny owl that swooped in through his window until it dropped, rather ungracefully, to the floor under its heavy burden.

"What the – "

There was no mistaking what this package contained, as only one object would have that shape when wrapped. Harry jumped from his bed, smiling for the first time in over a week as he unwrapped his Firebolt.

He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten about it. And, of course, with Umbridge gone, there would be no reason for the school to keep it from him.

He looked up shortly to see the owl still standing there, proffering it leg on which was attached an envelope.  He opened it expecting to see the familiar handwriting of Professor Dumbledore, or perhaps McGonagall, but the handwriting was only vaguely familiar, and it definitely did not belong to the Headmaster or the Head of Gryffindor house.

_Potter,_

_I practically had to tear this from Filches hands, but Minerva figured it was only fair you got it back. I suppose now that a few more from your team have graduated, you'll need this if you actually expect to beat us again. I assume you will use it well._

And the strangest bit of all, it was signed _Professor S. Snape._


	2. Owl Post

_Snape__? thought Harry, alarmed. He scooted back on the floor away from his Firebolt. Had Snape perhaps jinxed or hexed it? Even if forced to send it back to him, there was no way Snape would have said the kinds of things he did. Had he personally pried it from Filches hands? Not even McGonagall could have possessed him to do that if he hadn't the will to._

_Weird._

Tentatively, Harry moved back toward his broomstick and touched it, as though that would discern whether or not it had been tampered with.

He stood up and placed the broomstick on a shelf in his closet. He figured the Dursleys wouldn't appreciate him leaving an obviously magical item lying out where anyone could see it. Not that they cared, or even came to his room. They didn't need any more reasons to stay away from him. Though, they weren't completely ignoring him. In fact, at dinner the other night, Aunt Petunia had actually asked Harry, rather politely, if he would pass the salt. Harry had had to keep himself from laughing when, after this, Uncle Vernon's eyes seemed likely to pop out of his head.

Harry stood back and just looked at his Firebolt. He hadn't seen it in months. It was like seeing an old friend again after being apart for very long.

Old friend. Being apart. A wave of emotions passed over Harry as he again thought of Sirius. His godfather had been the only form of family he'd ever known, besides the Weasleys. Snape had hated Sirius. And for good reason, too, though Harry was loathe to admit it.

Harry sat back down on his bed again. Thinking about Sirius and Snape reminded Harry of what he had seen in the Pensieve last year. He still just couldn't believe his dad had been such a jerk. No wonder Snape had always hated Harry! People are always saying how much he, Harry, is like his dad.

_But I'm not like my dad,_ Harry thought. He didn't go around jinxing people to impress girls, and he didn't hate people for no reason, and he didn't show off whenever he had a chance, or purposely bring attention to himself. In those respects, he was the opposite of his father.

Harry didn't want all the attention he got. He wished he was a normal wizard. He wished he wasn't famous. He wished his scar didn't burn every time Voldemort had a bloody mood swing!

Harry practically growled as he stood back up and paced the room. He'd done a lot of that this summer. After about a half an hour of walking and not getting anywhere, he decided to read up on Apparating again. He had no idea when he'd be able to take the test, but he wanted to be ready.

It was very confusing. There was no incantation and no wand waving. As the book, Exasperated by Apparating; A few quick tips to get you started, said, it was a magic that worked completely inside oneself. You still needed your wand to do it, but the wand was not the important thing with this magic.  Apparently that was how creatures like house-elves, who weren't allowed wands, were able to Apparate.  They had that magic built in, and didn't need the wand.  Yet, Harry had read through the 300-odd paged book three times, and was still just as confused as he had been before reading any of it.

He kept himself occupied with this for the next hour or so, until he heard his aunt and uncle stirring. It wouldn't be long before they were tapping on his door to "request his presence in the kitchen." 

Harry got up, set the book on his bed, and left his room to go to the loo. By the time he had used the toilet, and taken a quick shower, the Dursleys could be heard doing their normal morning routines.

Dudley was in his room wreaking havoc on virtual alien Motherships, while Aunt Petunia was muttering to herself about the strangeness of their neighbors' recent behavior as she tidied up their bedroom. Uncle Vernon was no doubt down in the den reading the newspaper, sipping tea, and running over in his head the many horrible things he wished he could do to Harry.

Harry walked back to his room and was surprised to see yet another owl settling itself on the windowsill. Harry extracted the envelope from the owl's leg and watched it soar away.

Looking at the envelope, Harry saw a very ornate seal on the back and no return address on the front. Sliding his forefinger under the flap on the back, Harry tore the seal and pulled out several pieces of parchment. The front piece was signed Griselda Marchbanks and was informing him that his O.W.L. results had been calculated. The other pieces were his scores for each.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes! He had done very poorly indeed on his History of Magic exam, as he had expected, since he hadn't even finished it, as well as his Divination and Astronomy exams, but those didn't surprise him at all either. He was glad to see the good grade he'd gotten on his Care of Magical Creatures exam. Hagrid would be happy. His other exams were okay, too, but those weren't most important to him. He had gotten Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Exceeds Expectations in both Transfiguration and Charms, and Outstanding in Potions. Potions! He'd gotten the highest grade in his worst class! 

The final page was a form for him to fill out about this year's class schedule, with small text on the bottom telling him what he'd need for each after-graduation job. He knew he'd have to sign up for N.E.W.T levels of most of his classes and was very much dreading having to take Snape for another two years.

Harry looked back up at his broomstick. Snape had sent it back to him. Snape had hated Harry's father, and Sirius. As far as Harry could tell, Snape hated Harry. But Snape had done a very unSnape-like thing in sending his broomstick back.

Harry shook his head, ridding himself of that train of thought. Now was not a time to think about Sirius, and he definitely didn't want to continue thinking about Snape after such good news.

Harry turned, hearing an unfamiliar noise. A small handwritten note slid beneath his door. Harry shook his head in exasperation this time as he picked it up and read it quickly. He'd gotten enough notes delivered to him today, they least his uncle could have done was to tell him personally to "come down for breakfast."

~*~*~*~*~

Hy: lol It took me forever to figure out what you meant by "brill." But thank you so much, just the same :)

Slrmn82: I'm glad you think Harry is in character! That's one of the things I'm trying to do…keep all the characters as Rowling would write them.

Spaced Out Space Cadet: Thank you!! Well, as you can see, no one had to wait very long for chapter two! I think I posted it the next day!

Arili: I'm glad you liked the ending. I rather liked it too ;)

Ms. Issues: Well, you know, Snape is a really cool guy, after all. *drools over Alan Rickman for a second* *le sigh*

pointgirl21: Thanks! I try to get my chapters up as soon as I write them.

Zan: Thank you!

Okimak: *Blushes* Being compared with Rowling?? I've never been so honored! Thank you. . .I'm always afraid that people aren't going to like my style of writing, so it's very nice to hear that it's appreciated. It makes me happy.


	3. Boredom

Another month had passed and Harry was still on Privet Drive, despite the frequent promises from Ron that he wouldn't be there much longer. He'd read through Exasperated by Apparating another two times and he'd actually finished all of his summer assignments. There was only one problem now...Harry was bored out of his mind!

Every day consisting of waking up early (he still wasn't sleeping well) but staying in bed until he heard everyone else wake up; eating breakfast; polishing his Firebolt; pacing his room; eating lunch; writing countless letters (he was so bored he was actually writing to Luna!); pacing his room; eating dinner; and trying to fall asleep. In other words, Harry was slowly going completely off his rocker.

Harry decided this morning, after he heard the others stirring and finally got out of bed, that he was going to change the schedule around a little. He was going to do something almost unthinkable. Harry decided he would straighten up his room!

But first he ate breakfast, avoiding his uncle's usual glare (Uncle Vernon seemed to be going crazy too. He had nothing to talk about at meals anymore, now that he couldn't insult Harry.) Harry finished breakfast in a hurry and walked dejectedly up to his room. He stepped in, closed the door, and sighed. Where to start?

Just like last summer, with his thoughts being preoccupied, each time he had stopped working on one thing to start on another, he'd left the first lying out. Books, clothes, letters, newspapers, quills and many other things were set hap hazardously around the room. There were very small roughly made paths coming off from the bed.  One went to the door and the other to the closet. Other than that, there was absolutely no carpet visible.

Harry sighed again as he got to work packing his books back into his trunk.

By the time lunch rolled around Harry had done quite a job on his room, and he was starving. He ate in silence, sleepless nights and hard work catching to to him. Yet, after lunch, he went right back to work. Hedwig, who had come back while he was downstairs, sat watching him curiously as he started folding and/or hanging up all of his clothes. He finally finished around 3 o'clock, and fell exhausted onto his bed. Hedwig hooted apologetically and Harry gave her a small smile.

_I have _got_ to learn how to clean up like Tonks said her mum could. There has to be an easier way than this._

Hedwig hooted again, but this time it wasn't apologetic, it was indignant. Harry looked up in time to see an owl flying around Hedwig's head.

Harry laughed. "Pig, leave her alone."

Pig swooped over to Harry, who unceremoniously plucked him from the air and took the note from his leg.

_"Harry,_

_"I borrowed Ron's owl, because I'm not sure Errol could have made it all the way to __Surrey__. I was instructed to inform you that you must appear for you Apparating test tomorrow at _noon___. I assumed that your aunt and uncle will find it inconvenient to transport you to the test site, so I'll be there to pick you up. Sorry for the short notice. Your time got bumped up after a few of the people ahead of you practiced illegally before they got their summonses. We're still altering memories to cover up those debacles.  Anyway, I'll be there around _ten o'clock__ with the rest of the delegation. I'll warn you now. We plan on Apparating to your room and bringing a portkey with us. I told the delegation about your aunt and uncle, and we all decided that it would be best if they didn't see us. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Harry.__

_"Arthur Weasley"_

_Good thing I've already been studying,_ Harry thought with a smile.

Aunt Petunia was calling for Harry to come down for dinner. He supposed the best idea would be to tell them during dinner. There was less chance that Uncle Vernon could strangle him if there was a table between them.

~*~*~*~ 

Slrmn82: Actually, when I said that, I meant that he got the best score (Outstanding) in his worst class. Not that he got the best grade in the class. Can you imagine Hermione's reaction to that? *shivers*

Spaced Out Space Cadet: Yes, yes. Snape's actions will be explained, don't worry. I'm glad you'll be keeping track of my other chapters. I wonder how many others are. H'mmmm.

Jaded Angel8: Thanks. Personally, I'm looking forward to seeing where it takes me! :)

Gina: Thank you!

Mikee: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I just hope Snape isn't too OOC?

t.a.g.0: Thank you. You bet there'll be more!

Xikum: Well, that's the basic gist of it, but of course, there is more in the mold. Thanks for the long review :)

Kyra Invictus Black: I am so glad you feel that way! I kind of wanted to write it answering all the questions I had at the end of the fifth book, which of course I can't do. . .I have too much unrelated information as it is! Thank you muchly!

Hermionegreen: Hehehe. If you think that was a 180 turn, you ain't seen nothin' yet!

Kemenran: Your wish is my command! *crosses arm and blinks*


	4. The Delgation

His uncle hadn't reacted nearly as bad as Harry had expected. Of course, Harry didn't tell him that if he passed the test he'd be able to transport himself places by magic, but Harry convinced himself that this little face wasn't important at the moment.

Uncle Vernon's face _had_ turned a bit purple, but it was nothing to Aunt Petunia's reaction. She started raving about the mess Mr. Weasley had made the last time he had come for Harry, but he was quick to assure her that they would not even have to see Mr. Weasley, as he would come directly to Harry's room, then leave from there. Aunt Petunia seemed placated by this, but it did make Uncle Vernon's face turn even darker.

"The m-word going on in my house? I won't stand for it!"

He didn't calm down until Harry assured him he would have his door closed and his window curtained.

As Harry walked back to his room that night, he smiled, trying to picture what color his uncle's face would turn when he found out that Harry would now no longer be an underage wizard, and would be allowed to do magic outside of school. He was still thinking about it when he got ready for bed, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

*

The next morning Harry jumped out of bed after he woke up. It would be so refreshing to get to do magic again! He really hoped that he passed the first time. He remembered hearing that Percy failed his the first time, but he couldn't remember how long he had had to wait before getting to take the test again. 

Harry showered and dressed in a flash, and realized when he got back that it was only eight o'clock. He still had two hours to wait.

He decided to go downstairs and make himself something quick to eat, in case he didn't have another chance to. He got back to his room and noticed only 10 minutes had passed. So, out came Exasperated by Apparating again.

_I don't think I've studied this much for anything!_ he thought with a laugh as he sat on his bed and propped the book open on his knee. He was only about a quarter of the way through when he looked up and saw the time. The delegation should be there in about 15 minutes.

Harry put the book away and picked up the sleep clothes he had discarded after his shower and threw them in the laundry bin, then sat back down on his bed to wait – impatiently – for the delegation to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long. At 10 o'clock, on the dot, he heard a loud CRACK that was echoed half a dozen times and stood up quickly as an assortment of seven witches and wizards appeared in his bedroom.

_Good thing I cleaned my room or they wouldn't have a place to stand!_ thought Harry ruefully.

"Harry! How are you?" asked Mr. Weasley, stepping forward and shaking Harry's hand vigorously.

After the pleasantries were finished, Mr. Weasley introduced the rest of the delegation to him.

"This is Rebecca Taliaferro," Mr. Weasley motioned to a younger witch of about 30 years with dark hair and even darker eyes. "Kieran Thomlinson," he said motioning to an elderly wizard with blue-gray hair and a vacant expression on his face. "Lewis Bradley," a stately gentleman who looked odd in his wizarding robes. "Alexander Conner," a friendly looking wizard who winked at Harry as he was motioned at. "Niamh Umbridge – no relation, I assure you," added Mr. Weasley motioning to a very handsome older witch with a ready smile that, thankfully, looked nothing like Delores Umbridge's simpering one. "And last but not least, you know Tonks." 

Nymphadora Tonks, who had been bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting to be mentioned, smiled and called out "Wotcher, Harry!"

Lewis Bradley looked around Harry's room quickly and commented on the state it was in.

"Most boys your age never clean up after themselves. It's nice to see a wizard with his priorities straight."

Harry did his best not to smile and just answered "Yes sir."

"Well," started Mr. Weasley, rocking on his heals, "Shall we get on with it?"

Kieran, still with the same empty expression, pulled an empty soda can out of his vest pocket and held it out in front of him. Everyone else circled around him and touched a piece of it. Harry stood between Tonks and Mr. Weasley and touched the bottom of the portkey with the tip of his index finger and presently felt the familiar jerk just behind his navel.

~*~*~*~

Hermionegreen: Right on the nose, as always!

Kyra Invictus Black: I'm glad it didn't bore you! And I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to Snape! lol

Xikum: Exactly! Though, I'm sorry I didn't let my POV on the test out. I had some ideas on how the Apparating test would work, but when I tried to write it. . .well, let's just say it didn't work well, and leave it at that! lol

msmattybloom: Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it!


	5. CRACK

Standing within the parameters of a magically conjured square, Harry Potter smiled broadly. He had passed! The moderator on this end of the test gave him a weak smile, as though that was his job...to stand at the end of the test and pretend to be happy for those who passed. Harry didn't care; he was too happy to care.  He had _passed!_

With the moderator's permission, Harry was able to Apparate back to where the delegation and Dumbledore stood waiting for him.

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a hug. "Knew you could do it!"

Dumbledore also walked up to Harry, and clapping a hand on his shoulder, steered him away from the rest of the group, who were now speaking quietly among themselves.

"Yes, well done Harry, well done. Have you told you aunt and uncle what this test was for?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, but Harry had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Well, no. I don't think they would have been too thrilled, but they should be glad that I'll no longer need them to take me to, or pick me up from the train each year."

"Yes, yes that's true. Well," Dumbledore cleared his throat "Where would you like to spend your birthday this year? It's only four weeks away."

Caught off guard by the abrupt changes of topics, Harry didn't answer right away.

"Sir?" was all he said.

"Your birthday, Harry. Would you like to spend it in Privet Drive with the Dursleys, or would you rather be at the Headquarters with your friends?"

Harry laughed. "Do you really think I'd choose the Dursleys over everyone in the Order?"

Dumbledore grinned mischievously. "Just thought I'd make sure. I shall be over in a fortnight to accompany you." And with that, plus a nod and another smile, Dumbledore walked toward the delegation.

"Oh, and Harry," added Dumbledore, turning back to him, "I'm sure you can get yourself home just fine."

Harry smiled rapturously as Dumbledore went to have a chat with Mr. Weasley. And with a loud CRACK Harry was gone.

*

Appearing in the middle of his bedroom, Harry felt like giving a loud whoop, but just in time noticed that it was darker than he thought, and the Dursleys were probably asleep. Harry hadn't been this happy in a long time. He was no longer an underage wizard.  He had passed his Apparating test, and he was leaving Privet Drive soon for another year. He couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione! He knew Ron would share in his delight about getting his Firebolt back, and Hermione would have to be proud of the O.W.L.s he had gotten.

The next two weeks passed by in a blur for Harry. After telling the Dursleys when he would be leaving, Uncle Vernon was in a much better mood. Harry didn't completely understand this until he remembered that he would be gone before Dudley's birthday, and suddenly Harry's mood brightened as well.

Harry actually succeeded in keeping his room clean the whole two weeks, mostly due to the fact that each time he took something out to use it, he put it immediately back when he was finished with it, just in case Dumbledore came for him early. . .which wasn't likely, of course, but Harry felt like being optimistic.

The day of Dumbledore's imminent arrival dawned and Harry, not sure when Dumbledore would get there, spent the whole day waiting in his room, either sitting on his trunk, or pacing the room, this time in excitement. Very soon he would be gone again. Very soon he'd be back with his friends. Back to the world he belonged in. He'd get to see Ron, and Hermione, and Ginny, and Remus, and Sirius – wait, no...he wouldn't get to see Sirius. Harry's euphoria evaporated, and despite the shell he'd put over his emotions lately, he thought he felt a lump forming in his throat and something stinging the back of his eyes. 

He missed his godfather terribly. He'd so depended on him the last couple of years. Sometimes it just didn't feel real. Last summer Harry had gotten to see so little of Sirius, that this summer really seemed no different. But he knew that Sirius wouldn't be there when he got to Headquarters this time. He was gone. Just like his parents; stolen away from him before he'd really gotten to know him. That was what hurt the most. He'd gotten less than three years with Sirius, and he would never see him again. Not until death brought them back together, and that was not at all a comforting thought.

Caught up in his reverie, Harry almost didn't hear the distinct CRACK signaling the arrival of Dumbledore. Harry looked up slowly, the pain he was feeling evident on his face.

"Well now, I wasn't expecting such a melancholy reaction to my arrival..." Dumbledore joked, but his face was serious. He seemed to know exactly what the problem was.

"I miss him, professor. Will it always hurt this bad?" Harry looked at the floor, ashamed to show his weakness in front of Dumbledore.

"Not forever, but for a while. You'll always miss him, but the pain will lessen with time. Time can heal many wounds, Harry. But it's never easy." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just give it some time."

"Yeah," mumbled Harry.

"Well, we should get going. Hermione and Ron were simply beside themselves before I left. Let's not keep them waiting."

They were both about to Apparate to the sidewalk outside of Grimmauld Place (they couldn't Apparate inside) when Dumbledore paused for a second. "Too bad we're in such a hurry. I would have loved to meet your aunt and uncle."

CRACK

Harry, suddenly smiling at the thought of the Dursleys someday meeting Dumbledore, followed said professor to the door of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

~*~*~*~

Spaced Out Space Cadet: I'm glad to know that my chapters aren't perceived boring, even when I think they are :)

Hermionegreen: Did I update soon enough?

Coesius: *Shivers in happiness at the length of this review* Thanks for the constructive criticism, and compliments. I'm glad you like it, and I've tried to stop apologizing for myself so often. I can't help it though; I'm an insecure person (just ask my friends!) and I'm always afraid that people aren't going to like my stories, so if I apologize for something, I do it so that people realize that I know it was that way. That made no sense, I'm sure, but I understood it! hehehe

Zol: Thank you!

Denise: Thanks. I'm glad you find my story promising :)

Amber16: Thanks, and I update as soon as I finish a chapter.


	6. Grimmauld Place

A loud yell of "HARRY!" was the only warning he got before being knocked several feet back by a flying Gryffindor. Harry looked up past Hermione's head at Ron, who just gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged as Dumbledore smiled and walked down toward the kitchen.

Hermione stepped away and smiled up at Harry. "It's really good to see you, Harry. It's been almost as dull as last year without you here. But don't worry. They said they wouldn't let Ron or me attend the Order meetings until you got here.

Harry did a double-take. "You mean they're letting us join the Order?"

"Yes, well, about that," started Ron. "They figured we did a really dumb thing last year, but the fact that we all survived seemed to, er. . .make them come to their senses, you know?"

"Not to mention that if we had been informed of everything last year, there would not have been a problem," added the youngest Weasley who was just walking down the stairs. She seemed on the verge of hugging Harry then thought better of it. However, Harry was so happy about getting to see his friends again and actually being able to be involved in the Order, that he reached out and hugged her. Rather awkwardly, it will be admitted, but at the moment he wanted to hug everyone! Ginny stepped back blushing slightly with a preoccupied look on her face.

Harry then heard a rather unwelcome voice behind him.

"I see you've finally arrived, Potter. Mrs. Weasley would like to see the four of you – yes, you too Virginia – in the kitchen."

Looking into the dark eyes of Professor Snape, Harry suddenly decided that maybe he didn't feel like hugging _everyone_.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny trouped down to the kitchen to meet a rather flustered Mrs. Weasley.

"Wonderful to see you Harry. I should have lunch ready soon." And with that she continued to bustle around the kitchen, checking to make sure the caldron on the burner was still stirring itself and checking the small oven to see how soon biscuits would be ready.

The four just stood there, wondering why Snape had said she wanted to see them.

She suddenly seemed to come to herself. "Oh yes, Dumbledore has informed me that you four will be allowed to attend the meeting tonight after dinner, since Harry is finally here, and –"

But she never got to finish what she was saying because four very excited teenagers suddenly started jumping up and down and yelling, right there in the kitchen.

"Settle down, settle down," she said, but she said it with a smile. Obviously her fear from last year about them being involved was not nearly as strong now. Maybe Sirius' death had had something to do with that.

That lunch was one of the best meals Harry had tasted in a long time. The only thing that could have made Harry happier is if he hadn't heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley discussing when Snape would be back for the meeting. Though, Harry was very glad he didn't have to share a lunch with the Potions Master.

As they finished their lunch people started arriving. Dumbledore was already there, because he had eaten with them, but Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Dung all arrived a little before the Weasley twins (who seemed to be doing very well in their new business, if their clothes were any indication) and Lupin showed up. Lupin gave Harry a very warm smile and sat down across from him. The last to arrive were Bill Weasley and Snape, looking just as foreboding as ever.

The meeting was very enlightening. The four were fascinated by the goings on, and though it wasn't quite as informative as they had hoped, they still got insights into things they hadn't known before. All of that, however, was forgotten when they received the most shockingly horrible news ever. It started out not sounding so bad and then went down hill from there.

"Shacklebolt is taking over the position of Potions Master? But why?" asked Ginny tentatively, none of them wanting to show how incredibly glad they were that Snape was, for some reason, not going to be teaching them anymore.

"And since when have you been a Master of Potions, O Shackled one?" asked Fred, slapping Shacklebolt on the back.

Dumbledore began to answer "Shacklebolt was very good at Potions when he was in school, and so agreed to take over for Professor Snape, since we want more eyes at Hogwarts this year. As to the why –" Dumbledore paused, "I've finally decided to let Professor Snape take over as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

~*~*~*~

t.a.g.0: Ack! You're right. I assumed the term ended in May. . .that's when it ends here. I hope it's not so wrong that you can't stand it, though, because changing that would just mess up when Dudley's birthday is too. They never actually said what day that is, did they? I must be in July as well…


	7. Returning to Hogwarts

Harry didn't want to believe it. Snape as the Defense teacher? But how would that even work? What would Voldemort think if he found out that a man he thought to be his faithful hound was teaching a class on how to defend themselves from dark magic. It didn't make any sense.

Then again, Harry remembered that in his fourth year, Professor Karkaroff, headmaster of the Durmstrang school, had been a Death Eater and had, instead of teaching dark defense, just taught the dark arts. Was the Order going to try to convince Voldemort that Dumbledore was just standing blindly by as Snape did just that? Or was there something more to this?

Harry was still contemplating this as he and Ron walked up to the room they were again sharing.

"Bad luck, that," muttered Ron sullenly. "Imagine. Thinking we were free of Snape only to have him teaching something we're actually not that bad in."

Harry perked up a bit. "That's it Ron! You're a genius!" Harry slapped his friend on the back and started skipping steps up to their room, looking behind him to get Ron to follow him more quickly.

Once they were in the room with the door closed Ron immediately asked, "Now, what exactly is it you're so happy about?"

"Don't you see, Ron? We're good in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We weren't in Potions. He'll have less to pester us about if he sees we can actually do this stuff." Ron didn't look convinced.

"Well, yeah, maybe. But you know Snape will probably be able to make even Defense class detestable. No doubt he'll give us things far beyond the level we've done before just to see us squirm." Ron sat dejectedly down on his bed.

"Yeah, but Ron, this will be different. We've always enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts – okay, maybe not _always_ –" Harry added, belatedly, thinking of their last year in Defense class, "and if he gives us really hard work, I for one wouldn't mind having to work a little harder on it." Harry went over to sit next to Ron who looked like he was almost convinced.

"I guess so. I mean, it can't be any harder than stuff we'll have to do as Aurors someday," replied Ron slowly.

"Exactly!" Harry couldn't get over this burning desire to prove himself. This year was going to be better than any other. He'd do better in Potions without Snape breathing down his neck, and he'd prove to Snape that he wasn't incompetent.

*

Over the next several weeks, both Ron and Hermione had received their summonses for their Apparating tests, and both passed them as effortlessly as Harry had. Harry's birthday was spent in celebration unchallenged by any other birthday he'd ever had. Harry couldn't remember having been this happy in a long time. He still thought often of Sirius, and had times when he just wanted to shut himself away in his room, but his friends made sure he didn't cut himself off from the world again. 

Ginny was especially helpful is these times. She didn't just sit there and let him brood. She'd often stump into his room and tell him off for being a prat. Harry couldn't quite understand how this was more helpful then Ron sitting beside him with a look almost matching his own, saying every once in a while, "It's okay." Harry knew it wasn't good to dwell on these thoughts and was very thankful to Ginny for getting him out of them.

All too soon it was time to go back to school. Being newly inducted members of the Order of the Phoenix, they were informed of a way to contact the others that could not be traced (Harry thought vaguely how much help this would have been last year, but didn't say anything for the fear of Ginny's glare). 

It was quite ingenious, actually, and Harry could see why they hadn't wanted them to use them last year (and why Mrs. Weasley was still uneasy to let them use it now). They were each given pieces of parchment, reminding Harry strongly of the Marauder's map that was still hidden in his trunk.  This piece of parchment, however would, after using the right incantation, copy down whatever was dictated to it, and would then send the message to everyone else that had the parchment. Mrs. Weasley was afraid they would be careless and leave them somewhere that others could see, and possibly read the messages. It all seemed very simple and Harry wondered shortly why they didn't just use two-way mirrors.

It was the night before they were to head back to school, and Mrs. Weasley had just handed out all of their new school books and other supplies. Thanks to the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, both Ron and Ginny got new robes, and Ginny got a new cleansweep, for which all three of them were happy about. Ginny was going to be trying out for the recently vacated Chaser spot on the Quidditch team and it would be in her favor to have a decent broom.

That evening was filled with a scurrying of people as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all tried to round up their things and pack them away for tomorrow. Ginny's new cat Eumenide (a gift from her parents for becoming a Prefect), a graceful calico kitten, kept following Crookshanks wherever he went, meaning there were suddenly two cats getting in everyone's way and more than one person tripped over one cat or the others while carrying things.

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all able to sleep in a little later than usual. They would be Apparating to platform 9 ¾ this year. Harry half woke up as he heard Mrs. Weasley waking up Ginny and felt a bit of sympathy towards her for having to wake up so early, but then promptly forgot about it as sleep overcame him again. About an hour later Mr. Weasley shook Harry and Ron awake, and the three of them as well as Hermione got ready to Apparate to the Hogwarts Express.

The three said goodbye to Mr. Weasley and loaded their stuff onto the train and were just getting on themselves when Mrs. Weasley and Ginny arrived. Harry and Ron got back down to help Ginny get her stuff stowed away then hopped back on and waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. The four of them found a compartment and were soon joined by Neville, who looked somehow different then he had last year, and, as could be expected, but not hoped for, Luna also found their compartment, walking in as though in a daze and sitting down as though there was no one else there.

"Oh, hello Ronald," she said, seeming to notice them at last.

"Er. . ." was all Ron got out before she started saying hello to everyone else.

"Harry, thanks for the letters this summer. It gave me something to read other than my dad's paper. Some of his stories are starting to get a little unreliable."

Harry smiled in what he thought was a reassuring way as she continued to realize that other people were in the compartment with her.

"Ginny, you have a new cat," she stated, as though Ginny didn't already know. "Hermione..." Hermione looked up, almost daring her to say something she'd regret, "you still have your cat too." Hermione rolled her eyes after Luna looked away.

"Neville...is that a new wand?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course. I couldn't use a broken one, could I?" he answered with a smile as he proudly showed the rest of the compartment his new wand. "Ten inches, oak, with a harpy tail feather."

"A harpy? Wands with harpy tail feathers are supposed to be really temperamental," stated Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know. Gran was really surprised. Ollivander figures that since this wand is such a good match with me that my magic will probably work better now." Neville gave a wide smile. "Gran figures that she won't even be too mad at me about my dad's wand since I got paired with such a good one myself."

Harry was really happy for Neville and made sure to tell him so, along with everyone else.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts went by in about the same fashion, just catching up after a long summer. Neville was both excited and depressed about Snape no longer teaching Potions and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts instead.

"I wondered why I was being allowed to take N.E.W.T. level potions when I only got an Exceeds Expectations on my O.W.L."

Luna didn't seem to care one way or another.

In no time, they were able to see Hogwarts out the train window. They all changed into their robes, Ron, Hermione and Ginny being sure to pin on their Prefect badges.

"I didn't get made a Prefect," sighed Luna. "I guess I just don't have the right kind of authority for that." Hermione had to just about swallow her fist to keep from laughing.

They all grabbed their trunks, greeted Hagrid and set off for the not-so-horseless carriages. Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked to the carriages without looking at the Thestrals. Of course, they still couldn't see them. Luna went over and patted one on the head before getting into the carriage.

The sorting seemed thankfully short, and after eating a large dinner Harry was very much looking forward to getting to sleep. As the plates were cleared, the three Prefects went to join the others and lead the first years to the Common Room.

"The password is bellybutton?" asked Ron. "Where do they get these?"

Harry and Neville started walking a ways behind the others until Harry felt someone grip his shoulder.

Harry turned to see the pallid face of Professor Snape and decided that this was definitely not something he wanted to look at right before he went to sleep.

"I thought we could start our _Remedial Potions_ again tonight." He sneered as he spoke and Harry thought there was nothing in the world he would like less at that time.

Surprisingly, Neville spoke up. "Remedial Potions? You're not the Potions Master anymore. And Harry got outstanding on his Potions O.W.L. Why would he need remedial Potions?"

Snape turned his glare on Neville, who didn't even flinch. "Why do you think I need to answer to you, Longbottom? Get up to your common room before I take points away from Gryffindor for your cheek." Neville looked as though he was going to glare back, but thought better of it. Harry couldn't believe this was the same guy!

Neville walked away after the retreating figures of the rest of the Gryffindors.

"What this all about? Sir. I didn't have any," Harry dropped his voice to a whisper for the next word, "dreams. . .all summer. Why do I have to continue this?"

"You didn't have any dreams this summer because your Aunt's house protects you from that."

"But last summer I had one of the dreams."

"Yes, well, Dumbledore took extra precautions this summer."

"Then why can't he do that here as well?" asked Harry boldly.

"No more questions," Snape hissed. "Professor Dumbledore told me to start the Occlumency lessons up again tonight, and that is what we're going to do!"

"Fine." Snape glared viciously at Harry, who just looked back at him, his insides wreathing.

Stifling a yawn, Harry followed Snape, not to the dungeons as he had expected, but instead to the room that had housed the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. This was not how he wanted to spend his first evening back at Hogwarts.

*

Harry stood opposite Snape in the middle of the classroom, wand raised, and eyes burning.  He couldn't remember ever being this tired.  He stifled a yawn as Snape locked eyes with him and spoke.

"Three, two, one –"

Harry felt Snape racking around in his mind for another thought or memory, but this time felt different.  He seemed to be having trouble grabbing hold of one.  This, in itself was not that strange, as Harry had felt this the last several times, but there was a difference; this time Harry could tell he was controlling whatever it was that was keeping Snape from his thoughts.

Hardening his resolve, Harry realized with a start that not only could he keep Snape from seeing his thoughts, he could push Snape out of his mind all together.  He smiled triumphantly at this realization and was about to act on it, when he felt Snape finally grab hold of one of his thoughts.

Harry saw that he was again within the pensieve inside Snape's thoughts.  Harry began to panic.  Snape of course knew all about this, but there was one bit he didn't know and Harry was afraid that his thoughts during this time would flow through as well as what he saw.  His fears were justified.  As the link with Snape, that he couldn't stop, grew stronger, Harry heard his thoughts outloud.  As suddenly as it had started, it was over.  Snape was looking at Harry with an unreadable expression.  He thought Snape was about to ask him something, but all he said was, "That's enough for tonight.  Dumbledore will be contacting you next week at this time.  Get off to bed."

~*~*~*~

hermionegreen: You've read my story three or four times already?? Oh, bless you! I love you (strictly platonically, or course lol). Thank you!!

Kemenran: You shall see, you shall see!

Jaded Angel8: Thanks for that. I changed it. Did you notice?

Denise: hehehe Me neither!

Kyra Invictus Black: Yeah, I just had to let him have the job. I see no reason why Dumbledore hasn't given it to him yet, so I made up one, and then worked around it!


	8. The Dark Arts and Defense Thereof

As Harry tripped up the stairs to the sixths' years dormitory, he couldn't help thinking about the look Snape had given him.  He had been unable to decifer it, but for some reason he wanted to shiver every time he thought about it.  He slipped into the room and fell still clothed onto his bed.  He awkwardly got himself under the covers after slipping his shoes off and quickly fell into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry thought he'd fall asleep face first in his oatmeal, and probably would have if McGonagall hadn't handed out their schedules and shocked him awake. 

Ron, sitting beside him groaned. "The first year we've ever gotten double Defense and it's the year that Snape's teaching it!"

They indeed did have double Defense Against the Dark Arts that day, as well as Transfiguration and Double Potions. Harry knew he wasn't going to like Mondays. They finished their breakfast and went to retrieve their things from the Dormitories before dragging their feet to Defense class.

As Harry walked into the room he was reminded strongly of the night before and had to suppress a shiver. Luckily, his next Occlumency lesson would be later that week with Dumbledore. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together at one desk, and as they sat down Harry realized that no one was talking. He guessed that the announcement at dinner the night before that Snape would be taking over this class caused everyone to be wary of his coming. After all, they no longer had the echoing bang of the dungeon door to anticipate his arrival anymore.

Harry looked around the room and realized that this year the class was full of people from all four Houses. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all sitting a couple seats in front of them, and a few of the Gryffindor sixth year girls were sitting across the room, but there were also several Ravenclaws, a handful of Hufflepuffs, and a couple Slytherins. Malfoy was, of course, present, sitting on the other side of the room sneering at Harry.

"Everyone, wands out and stand up." Harry jumped at the unexpected sound of Snape's voice. He looked behind him to see that, indeed the door had been closed, but there had not been the familiar echo. Harry was a bit disconcerted thinking that from now on, Snape could enter the room like that with no one noticing.

The class all stood up and pulled out their wands. Snape, very reminiscent of the fake Mad-Eye two years previous, waved his wand and suddenly sent all the desks to press themselves neatly against the perimeter of the room. Snape strode out to the middle of the room and the rest of the class circled around him.

"I am aware that this Defense class has been neglected by several of the previous teachers and I intend to remedy that." He smiled in a way that almost frightened Harry. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Snape truly happy, and if this is what it looked like, he never wanted to see it again.

"Before I decide on my curriculum for this year, however, I need to know what you can do." His eyes roamed the room and settled menacingly on Harry.

"Potter. Center." Was all he said so, cautiously, Harry walked to the center of the circle and waited for instructions. "Potter, I want you to try and disarm me."

Not waiting for Snape to say more, Harry spoke. "_Experlliarmus_," and Snape's wand flew from his hand. Snape glared at him for a while before accepting it back from the Slytherin who had picked it up, and speaking.

"At least I know you can do the basics, Potter."

Harry face flushed with anger. Snape was the one who told him to do a basic spell, so why patronize him for being able to do it?

The rest of the double class period went about that same way. The more challenging spells were given to the Slytherins (who were not always able to do them) and the rest of the house members were given the simple spells to do.

After watching a tall lanky Slytherin stand there stammering as a boggart turned into a very menacing older witch, who Harry assumed was the boy's mother, Harry almost couldn't keep himself under control.

"You think you can do better, do you, Potter?" asked Snape, seeing his discomfort as he, Snape, shoved the boggart back into the briefcase he'd brought it in.

"Yes, sir, I do," Harry answered with barely suppressed rage. The rest of the class began whispering to each other. The Slytherins laughed while the rest of the class, especially those from the DA group of last year, imagined how much trouble Harry would get into by doing this.

"Back into the center then, Potter," Snape hissed at him.

Harry walked back into the interior of the circle and stood facing Snape. 

Snape glowered at Harry from under his oily hair and released the boggart.

Harry was ready. He knew the boggart would turn into a Dementor when it saw him, and he knew how to deal with that easily. After all, if he could deal with the real thing, why not an imitation?

The class gasped. Harry would have too, had he not suddenly centered all his attention on what was in front of him. The boggart came out of the briefcase and well – split was the only word Harry could think of. Standing before him was not only a Dementor as he had anticipated, but also an arch with fabric over it that swayed, despite there being no breeze.

Harry froze. He knew what that was. He'd seen it last summer. But what was it doing there?

He had little time to ponder that however, because suddenly, the Dementor turned to the arch and seemed to be sucked into it. It made a noise that Harry assumed was a scream and the class as a unit shivered. Harry, still quite stunned, just stood there staring. Snape stepped back into the circle. "_Riddikulus_!" The arch changed briefly into Voldemort (only a few people in the room seemed to realize who it was – Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and _Malfoy_ included) and disappeared, but not before the venomous red eyes caught on fire and a pink curly wig appeared on the bald head. Had Harry not been so shocked, he would have laughed hysterically at, not only, the thing Snape was most afraid of, but the fact that he had Given Voldemort a wig. That was better than Neville putting a hat and dress on Snape!

Snape seemed to realize that there were some present who caught that whole mess, so he changed the subject rapidly. "What was that all about, Potter? I've never seen a boggart do that."

Knocked out of his reverie, Harry jerked at the sound of Snape's voice. He looked at him, as though trying to figure out who he was before answering, "I have no idea, Professor. It's never done that before."

Just then, the bell rang, making everyone jump.

"Potter, I'd like to speak with you."

The rest of the class filed out, but Harry stayed behind. He grabbed his bag and shrugged to Hermione and Ron before they walked out.

Snape turned to face Harry. "What was that, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, sir, I think it was death."

"What is that supposed to mean," was Snape's exasperated reply.

"Just what I said, sir. It seems my greatest fears are fear, and...death." Harry had thought about it, and that really was the only logical answer.

"How is that archway showing up mean that you have a fear of death?" Snape asked, getting impatient.

"That arch," Harry started, his voice devoid of emotion, "That was how Sirius died. He fell through it." Harry's eyes sort of glazed over and he stared at a point over Snape's left shoulder.

"What is this nonsense?" Snape hissed. "What are you talking about?"

"I just told you, _sir_," responded Harry, practically shouting. "At the Department of Mysteries there was a room with that arch in the middle of it, and when Sirius was fighting one of the Death Eaters he fell through the arch and now he's gone!" Harry was panting now as he spoke, "I heard voices the first time I went into that – room. I wasn't the only one who could hear them; voices coming from behind that sheet. And then Sirius fell through and he didn't come out the other side, and Remus told me he was dead. He fell through that bloody arch and he's never coming back!" Harry was surprised to feel tears on his cheek and hurriedly brushed at his eyes with the back of his hand, glaring at Snape to make fun of him.

Snape just looked at him. "You may go."

That was all Harry needed to hear before he stalked out of the room, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his robe and glaring at inanimate objects.

*

Snape watched Harry go with a very confused look on his face. Well, it would have been a confused look if all of his emotions didn't look exactly the same. He closed the door and sat down at his desk to think.

He had been quite shocked the night before to know what Harry had been thinking when he had seen that memory a year before in the pensieve. Shocked and irritated. How dare Harry Potter pity him! But there was more that confused him, and this bit was beyond what he could comprehend. Potter did not fear Voldemort as much as he feared death? But, Voldemort could very well cause that death!

Snape glared for the sake of it as he grabbed his things and walked down the hall to his new office. He'd had to clean for days to get all of the pink out of that room...and that was with the aid of his wand! He stepped into the office, placed his things down on the desk and sighed in exasperation. "It's too warm in here," he muttered darkly.

"I'm sure that can be fixed," said a voice behind him.

Snape was proud of himself for being able to control his reflexes and not jump in surprise at the sound of a voice in what he thought had been an empty room.

He turned around slowly. "Headmaster, you certainly do have a way of sneaking up on people."

"Yes, well, that way I get to hear things they wouldn't have said if they knew I was here." His ever-present mirth shone in his eyes.

"There was something you wanted?" asked Snape turning his back on Dumbledore so as to conceal his rolled eyes.

"Only to inquire on how the lessons went last night with Mr. Potter."

"Oh, same as usual. He glared more than anything else and he had a vaguely hateful expression on his face most of the time. I can't understand why." Snape smirked.

"Aren't you a little hard on the boy, Snape?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I will not have the boy pity me!" Snape started yelling from out of nowhere. "I will make him hate me as much as he does Voldemort if it will keep him from pitying me!" Snape had lost his cool and he mentally chided himself for doing so in front of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore's face because serious.

"You knew last year that Sirius was innocent after seeing Pettigrew again, and yet you pestered him. You made my protection of him seem a weakness of his. You cannot let go of childish grudges and now Sirius is dead. Harry is not James, Severus. He is nothing like his father except in looks and in skill. If this is the way you behave around him all the time, I can understand why he'd pity you." Snape was speechless. He'd never heard Dumbledore say such cruel things.

"So," he started smoothly, very cautious of the way he spoke after that uncharacteristic outbreak, "You pity me as well, do you?"

For a second Dumbledore just stood there looking at Snape. Then he smiled a bit. Then he laughed outright, the glow back in his eyes.

Snape felt as though he would fall over from shock. "Are you bi-polar Professor," Snape asked sarcastically, although he wouldn't have minded hearing an answer.

Dumbledore was wiping tears off his cheeks at this point and still chuckling a bit, trying to get his breath back. "That's really all that's holding you back, isn't it? Your pride.  You know now that Harry disapproved of the way his father treated you, don't you?  That is what you were referring to, was it not?  You now realize that perhaps Mr. Harry Potter isn't like his father, and yet...you are so set in your ways and you know it will cause a lot of talk if you change the way you treat him."  Dumbledore shook his head before speaking again.  "It must be exhausting to hide so much of yourself from everyone."

Snape harrumphed and turned back to the paperwork on his desk. He was about to comment, when all thoughts left his mind, replaced by a throbbing pain on his left forearm. His Dark Mark was burning.

Dumbledore noticed his flinch and asked knowingly, "Time for another meeting, is it?"

"I must go. I assume you will have the necessary potions ready for when I get back."

"I will make sure Poppy has extra Pain Extrantant, yes."

Snape nodded dumbly and walked toward his personal quarters. When he had returned with a tightly closed black leather sac in his hand he noticed that Dumbledore had disappeared as silently as he had come. Hefting the sac containing his Death Eater's robe and mask, Snape started walking toward the Dark Forest to change before he left the grounds of Hogwarts completely and Apparated to the meeting place.

~*~*~*~

xikum: Naw, nothing odd. . .it's just confidence, really.

Spaced Out Space Cadet: Yeah, Luna was my favorite part of that whole chapter. I wrote it, and it still makes me laugh every time I read it. I can just imagine her saying that :)

Kemenran: Will do!

Hermionegreen: What problem would that be?

Badassgothicgirl: hehehe Leave it to Snape to keep Harry from resting, eh?

Denise: Well, as soon as I finish my next chapter, you'll see. I've already written the first DADA class. I just hope it's up to standard.

Barrie: Yes, I suppose you're right. And thank you! I'm glad you think my characterization is true to the stories!

Andrea: Thanks. I'm working on it.

Emma: Intersting? I hope that was meant as a compliment, 'cause that's how I'm going to take it :)

Jaded Angel8: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for a great review *grins*

Anne: Don't worry. I will, I will, I will :)


	9. First Encounter

Harry couldn't remember where his next class was but he really couldn't have cared less.  His shock had briefly been overrun by anger but as the anger slipped slowly away the shock began to resurface with a vengeance.  A Dementor _and_ the archway?  _Snape has a good point though, as much as I'm loath to admit it; it's odd that I'm more afraid of death than the person who might end up killing me._

Harry shrugged slightly to loosen his shoulders and stop that train of thought as he continued to walk.  He noticed that no one else was roaming the halls and wondered vaguely how late he was going to be for class.  At the next corridor he turned to head toward the loo thinking that he could give the excuse that he'd been sick but as he turned the corner he collided with someone, knocking them over.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he stooped to help the person up.  It was a girl, apparently a first year if her height was any indication and she wearing the blue and black of Ravenclaw.  She seemed more worried about the books strewed across the hall at his feet than standing up.  Her dark extremely curly hair fell across her face making it impossible to see what she looked like.  Harry was sure he'd never seen her before, but something about the way she moved and muttered darkly to herself reminded him of someone.

"I'm really sorry for knocking you over," Harry said again as he crouched down to help gather her books together.  She looked up at him and smiled broadly, if a bit distractedly.

"It's alright.  I should be in class right now but…" she finished stacking the books and was now getting shakily to her feet so she never finished her sentence.   Harry almost laughed at the determination on her face.  He reached out a hand to steady her as she wobbled slightly trying to keep the books in place.

"What are you doing with all these books anyway?"  Harry looked closer and realized the books she was carrying were just copies of the same book.  It was a first year Defense Against the Dark Arts book, but there were a half a dozen of them and Harry couldn't figure why.

Sarcastically, the girl gave a few short "ha ha's" before explaining.  "Some of the girls in my year have taken to picking on me.  They convinced me that they had forgotten their books back in the dorm and ordered me go get them.  They each told me where they had left them…and all five of them had been lying."  She readjusted her hold and began walking toward the Defense classroom, slowly.  "I had to search the entire girls' dormitory for these.  The girls must have been planning this for a while because not a one of them was in the first years' girls' dormitory."

Harry followed slowly behind her, afraid that she might fall over from the way, or topple from the awkwardness of her burden.  "Why would they do that?"

The girl glances sideways at him then turned to face him squarely.  "Why would they do that?" she repeated as though asking herself the same thing.  "Hm.  Perhaps it's because of who I'm related to."

Harry snorted a laugh thinking of who he was related to.  "Why would that make them pick on you?  You're not muggle-born are you?  Do they not like muggle-borns?"

"Oh no.  It's nothing like that.  I am pureblooded, actually.  No, they know my uncle and he's not exactly their favorite person.  But, since I'm not exactly his favorite person, they can get away with humiliating me in front of him, and I get blamed for it."  She resumed her walking.

Harry stood back and watched her walk away and only asked the question right before she was about to turn another corner:  "Who's your uncle?"

"They made me late for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Who do you think my uncle is?  Professor Snape."

*~*~*~*~*

WOO-HOO!  I'm finally writing again!  Oh man it has been so long since my last update.  I'm so sorry guys!  I have a new inspiration now, though, so I might actually finish it!  I'm sorry this is so short, but it seemed a good place to stop.  I know it doesn't have much information in it, but I wanted to introduce the new plot twist.  Hope you enjoy, and I hope my mystery girl doesn't turn into a Mary Sue; I'll be working on that ;)

REVIEWS!!

Casi:  Thank you.  Yes, poor Snape…and it will probably get worse before it gets better.

Andromeda Snape-Malfoy:  Thank you!

Jaximillion:  I know, I know.  I really am so sorry!  But with the crazy schedules I've had the last couple semesters, and the other stories I'm working on, and lack of motivation…I really did finish this as soon as I could.  I promise.  But look *points* I finally did post again!!  YAY

msmatty35:  I'm so glad you like it!  I'm also glad that everyone is staying in character.  It may not last long with some of them, but I'll try to have good reasons for their reactions straying from the norm.  Thanks for reading!


	10. Jealousy?

At lunch Harry heard about as much as he could handle of Hermione's chiding about not making it to potions that morning. He should have remembered that. Their first potions class without Snape and he'd ditched. 

Hermione then informed him that she had no intention of telling him what the homework was since he'd skipped. Of course, then Ron said that wasn't a problem since he'd tell Harry instead. She sat glaring at the grinning Ron for a while before Ginny sat down and asked if they were having a lovers' quarrel. Hermione' huffed and turned away while Ron's face flooded with color. Ginny winked at Harry who found himself grinning back before she began to eat.

After Hermione had calmed down a little Harry explained about bumping into the Ravenclaw girl but he left out the fact that she was related to Snape. It wasn't her fault, after all, and it's not like she enjoyed it.

"They made her late for class? That's horrible. Why would they do that?" Hermione asked, her narrowed eyes scanning the Ravenclaw table as though she'd catch the culprits. Somehow, in that moment, her prefect badge seemed to catch the light more and shine in her desire to right all wrongs. Harry grinned again.

He looked over at the Ravenclaw table as well and saw the back of the girl's head. She was gesticulating wilding with her hands and the people sitting around her, none of which were in first year, were listening intently and sending warning glares down the table at the offenders. She gestured over her shoulder and Harry then noticed that all those listening turned to stare straight at him. Suddenly he found himself noticing the oddest things about his fork. When he looked back up the girl was no longer moving, and obviously no longer talking since those that had been listening were now talking over each other. He thought he saw one of them say his name so he quickly turned back to his food wondering what they were telling her about him.

Hermione had finally stopped combing the Ravenclaw table with her eyes and was now lecturing Ron who seemed to be finding it hard to get a word in edgewise. Harry had just finished eating when he saw Professor McGonagall making her way to their end of the table. She stopped right behind Ginny and waited, rather impatiently, for Hermione to realize she was there and stop talking. She nodded when Hermione finally closed her mouth and blushed at McGonagall.

It was not to Hermione that she directed her words though, but to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I'm here to inform you that you are the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain. I'm going to need you to set up practice times and tell me what days you'll be practicing so that I can reserve the pitch. Also, you lost all three of your chasers and I would suggest having tryouts again for your beaters. You do have your seeker back, however," she added smiling down at Harry briefly. "Gryffindor tryouts are this Saturday. I put up a notice in the common room." She nodded again, having imparted the information she had come with, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry looked over at Ron who let out a breath that sounded like it had been held the whole time McGonagall had been talking. He looked timidly over at Harry as though expecting an explosion. Harry smiled reassuringly at Ron who took another shaky breath.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked meekly.

Harry laughed. "Of course not! Ron, I'm no longer banned from Quidditch, that's all I care about. Besides, you're ruddy good at strategy, just look at your chess skills. You were the only logical choice. I don't do anything but chase after a little winged ball." He laughed again at the relief on Ron's face. "I'm more worried about Ginny's feelings, now she knows I'm not banned from Quidditch so she's out of a position."

Ginny's chin rose defensively. "I already told you all last year that being a Seeker isn't for me. I'll be trying out for Chaser, and you better choose me for the team." She sniffed in a very Hermione-like way before continuing. "After all, I'm bound to be the best one there." Her arrogant speech was slightly spoiled when she stuck her tongue out at her brother. Ron looked like he was trying to think of a good comeback but when nothing came to him he returned the gesture.

The afternoon classes were fairly uneventful and, remembering last year's O.W.L. preparations, Harry realized how easy sixth year was going to be compared to that.

Back in the common room after a quick dinner Ron was being congratulated on his new position as Quidditch captain, meaning not only friends slapping his back but also gaggles of giggling first and second years girls hovering around him. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Harry's eye caught movement off to one side where Hermione was working on homework by herself. She kept looking toward Ron and the expression on her face surprised Harry. He wasn't the best at this kind of interpretation, but he found he knew what that look meant. _Hermione likes Ron!_

Harry found himself wondering how long this had been going on. Harry felt someone sit down next to him and looked up at Ginny who was also looking toward Hermione. "So, you finally noticed, huh?" She looked at him, expecting some kind of reaction.

"How long?" he asked simply.

"I'm not sure exactly. I noticed it a little before the whole Yule Ball fiasco back in my third year." She sat there just looking at him for a while, her eyebrows raised, questioning.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

Briefly she looked just confused before answering. "Nothing."

"No, seriously. Why were you looking at me like that?" Harry laughed nervously.

She sighed then shrugged. "I just wondered how you'd take this news."

"How I'd take it? Well, if it'd make you feel better I could go over and tell him how much of a prat he is for flirting with little girls while Hermione sits by herself staring longingly at him." He raised his own eyebrows. "Is that what you expect?"

He thought he saw Ginny blushing but knew that couldn't be the case. He couldn't tell for sure because she turned back to Hermione so that the back of Ginny's head was the only thing he could see clearly.

"No, that's not what I expected."

"What did you expect?"

She shrugged again, still not looking at him. "I don't know. Jealousy?"

It took Harry a few seconds to process this. When he finally did he couldn't help but laugh.

Eventually he was laughing so hard that tears were making their way down his cheeks and he was having a hard time catching his breath. He noticed that everyone that had been swarming around Ron -- including Ron himself -- were all staring at him like he'd gone off the deep end. Harry laughed even harder.

"Harry, stop it!" Ginny yelled, as she too laughed, trying to keep a straight face. Harry knew she wasn't laughing for the same reason as he was. She was laughing at _him_, but he didn't care.

Ginny thought he'd be jealous! As though he'd ever had feelings other than friendship for Hermione. It was almost ridiculous.

He slowly gained control of himself and sat wiping his eyes with the back of his hands still chuckling occasionally. Everyone else had gotten tired of gawking at Harry. They resumed studying or fawning over Ron. Ginny still sat next to Harry watching him compose himself.

"I hope that helped."

He just nodded, not trusting his voice.

"So," she said casually, not quite masking her smile. "I guess that means you don't like Hermione."

Scratch that. People were just as interested in watching Harry laugh as they had been a few minutes earlier. Ginny, who once again couldn't contain herself watching Harry roll around, excused herself so that she'd have a chance to calm down. Harry continued chuckling until he got ready for bed that night.

_Laughing feels good after my months away from school. After the end of last year. After…_ Harry calmed down immediately and wished vaguely, before drifting off to sleep, that he hadn't thought of this now. Unconsciousness took hold and Harry dreamed of Sirius. The next morning he woke up drained. He remembered dreaming of his godfather, but thankfully he didn't remember any specifics.

As he got ready for class and headed down to breakfast he found it hard to think of anything else. He realized that somehow he'd been in a surprisingly good mood yesterday despite what had happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He hoped that the same would happen today.

_There has to be something to get me back in a good mood._

Breakfast didn't improve his thoughts much, but it did keep him occupied. He found himself aware suddenly of what he had been oblivious to for quite some time. Hermione sat next to Ron; Harry realized this had become normal. She dominated his attention for most of the meal; no one seemed to object. Harry even thought he detected her watching Ron from the corner of her eye while he ate. Ginny noticed his looks and interpreted them correctly. The look that she gave him couldn't have been clearer if she had spoken. "_Now_ you see."

After breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and headed to Charms. Before he had gotten a dozen paces down the hall he felt a tug at his robes. He turned, and from his new height he had acquired over the summer, he almost didn't see the diminutive Ravenclaw at his shoulder.

Her eyes scanned his forehead and Harry sighed in slight disgust. She blushed when she saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry. I thought maybe they had been pulling my leg." He suddenly realized what the other Ravenclaws had been telling her the day before.  
She dropped her hand but keep looking at him. "Well, I know who you are now, it's only fair I return the favor." She smiled broadly – she didn't seem to smile any other way. "I'm Emery Bristol. And before you ask, yes, I'm related to him through my mother's side." Harry nodded. He wouldn't have asked but he probably would have wondered about it later.

He stuck his hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you Emery. I'm Harry Potter." She rolled her eyes in a "yes, I know," sort of way before peering to one side of him (she seemed a bit disconcerted about not being able to peer _over_ his shoulder from her current vantage, but she got over it). Harry turned slightly to see Hermione and Ron watching interestedly.

Laughing slightly, Harry made the introductions. "Emery, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." How-do-you-do's were exchanged momentarily before each side realized they would be late if they dawdled any longer.

Hermione gave Harry a sidelong look. "So, that's the Ravenclaw girl, huh? She's kind of cute," she teased.

Ron barked a laugh, sending a feeling of remorse through Harry – it sounded so much like Sirius' laugh. "I couldn't see anything but that hair of hers. She seems to be all hair, doesn't she?"

Hermione looked hurt. "She's short and has wild hair. That's not a bad thing," she added looking up at Ron from her slightly lower stature. Ron sobered up. Blushing slightly and muttering an apology that made Hermione nod before they continued toward the Charms room.

Harry grinned at their antics. _I guess she is kind of cute. In a little girl sort of way, of course._ Unexpectedly Harry found himself comparing little Emery to Ginny. _What are you thinking about Ginny for? Even _if_ you liked her – which you don't! – she's dating Dean Thomas._ He resolutely redirected his train of thought before he got himself into trouble.

_She did it again, though. She improved my mood_, Harry realized as he sat down for Charms. She had distracted his thoughts enough that, even had he wanted to, it would have been difficult to think about Sirius.

~*~*~*~*~

GoddessMoonLady:  Yup.  How'd you like him for an uncle… *ponders* I'm glad you like it, and I agree.  Snape needs to realize that Harry isn't his father…we'll be getting to that ;)

Madame Moony:  That depends on what you mean by "really close."  I mean, she is just an ickle first year, after all.  Sorry to anyone who was hoping for this, but: there will be no romance between Harry and Emery.  None.  Period.  *grins*

Meghan:  I don't intend to leave Luna out, but at the moment she's not extremely important to the plot.  Don't worry.  I hope you continue to think that they're in character…I feel I may be slipping in that regard, but I hope it will be enjoyed regardless.

Remo Con:  *salutes*  Yes sir!  Update now at 21 hundred hours (or there about) only three days after initial update.  I hope this is satisfactory, sir!  *shuffles feet*  I'm sorry you think I'm cruel…I hope that opinion has changed.  I like cliffies, though *grins*

The Breeze:  *bows down* A compliment like that coming from you is a great honor.  I love your writing.  I hope you enjoyed the subsequent chapters as well.  And I hope you enjoyed this one!

Lady Lily3:  *crosses arms and blinks* Your wish is my command.  Update!  Enjoy :)


End file.
